Dying In Your Arms
by Dee Zuki
Summary: Kagome finds herself at the brink of death. Yet someone is there to pull her back from oblivion. Who is the stranger that she finds herself dying in his arms? How will he save her? What will happen to her if he does? SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Well, I hope you liked the start of my new story. It just kind of popped up in my head so yeah. I feel good about this new start, but please feel free to read and review. Tell me what you think! ^^ -Dee Zuki

**Chapter One**

_Something called to me._

Cold amber eyes shifted to the east where the sensation turned from a nagging feeling at the back of my mind to something with substance. It felt like something was trying to grasp a hold of my soul, desperation and fear swarming me to the point that I was almost suffocating.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Is everything okay?" the softly voiced question pulled my attention away from the sinking feeling that sucked at me to the small child I saved next to me.

Rin looked up at me with concerned brown eyes, her small fingers twirling a strand of her black hair. I gave a curt nod and turned back to the darkening horizon. Normally such an event wouldn't draw me to it, but the urge to see what this...thing or being was grew by the moment.

_Why would they choose me, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, to plea upon? Do they not know who I am? Or was it just plea of desperation to anything that was near?_

"Lord Sesshomaru, when do you think we're going back?" Rin asked, again pulling me from my thoughts.

Not moving my eyes from the direction of the plea, I called to Jaken. "Take her back to the Western Lands, Jaken. I must deal with a matter that's come to my attention."

With that, I left the concerned little one in the hands of my faithful demon that called out to me as I disappeared into the forest that surrounded us, heading towards the pull rather than away from it like I should have. I ran, dodging trees with ease, my stomach clenching the farther east I went. I could taste the fear on my tongue like it was blood coating it, thick and warm. My body moved quicker on its own accord, its only thought was getting to ... her.

I knew the moment the thought crossed my mind that it was a miko's power that was calling out to me. Recollections crossed my mind and the only two mikos that I knew of was the strange girl my bastard half-brother traveled with and the dead one he always ran to.

_Which one was I running to? Racing to save?_

Something glittered from the base of a nearby tree and I inhaled. Blood. It was the live girl with strange clothes, but by the amount of blood that littered the leaves on the ground and painted the trunks of trees debated on how long this one would live. From the degree of desperation that her soul cried out to me told me that her life was slipping away, she maybe had moments to live.

_So why then did I still run to her even after I knew of who she was and who she traveled with? Why could I not pull back from this weak miko's call? Why was it I that she cried out to? Where was that half-breed brother of mine?_

A blood churning scream cut out across the night making the blood in my veins turn cold. My beast swarm closer to the surface then it should have and I had to clench my jaw against the roar of fury that burned up my throat. The miko's pain sliced through me, staggering me, enraging my beast all the more.

The trees around me suddenly ended in a baron dirt field and another helpless scream came from a decaying small house sitting in the middle. Huffing from the amount of emotion the girl was weighing me down with, I quickly made my way to the small flaking wooden door that was being eaten away by termites and of years in the sun. A small bloody hand print marred the door's rotting surface, smelling heavily of the miko and a small sense of clay.

"STOP!" the miko's shriek made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. My beast did not like that she was hurt and that itself puzzled me more than the draw the miko had on me.

Entering the decaying structure, I crept into the small front room that was littered with trash and molding broken furniture. The only light came from the holes in the ceiling and walls were pieces were missing or had been eaten away at. The smell alone coming from the place was almost enough to cover up the scent of the miko's blood, but her need became a living pulse that surrounded me, confirming that she was indeed here.

Silently, I made my way through the disgusting room down a short hallway where light flitted from underneath a partially closed door. I could hear her heartbeat, thready and quick. Stepping up to the gap, making sure that I was still in shadows, I looked upon the scene.

The girl lay bleeding over what looked like a stone alter, her face bruised and a deep cut marring her pale cheek, leaking crimson blood into her black hair. Her white blouse was soaked, the material sticking to her small frame, outlining her breasts and abdomen. The small green skirt was blotched with her blood, ripped and torn in places, leaving her long pale legs in view. Multiple deep cuts traveled down the length of those legs till the socks at her ankles hid anymore.

A soft chanting came to my ears and it was then that a woman in a white kimono came into view, stepping up to the end of the alter. She had her eyes closed, but I knew who it was even before she had stepped into my view. She was the reason the young miko's blood had a hint of clay to it on the door. Her death made her smell of dirt and clay and I abhorred the smell.

"Please, Kikyo," the girl whimpered, tears leaking out of the corner of her brown eyes as she looked down at the dead miko, "why are you doing this to me? You have InuYasha. Go be with him and leave me be," she beseeched.

The dead woman looked at her. "Yes, but I need your soul. I no longer want to walk between worlds. By taking your soul, I will become whole and be able to live a true life with InuYasha," with that, she pulled out a snaked dagger, taking a step around the alter towards the young dying one.

I could stay where I was no longer. Stepping into the room, I reached the dead miko even before I remember grabbing a hold of her and roughly took the dagger out of her hands. Her lifeless brown eyes widened before I crushed her windpipe and sunk the dagger she meant for the young one into her dead heart, giving it a violent twist. Satisfaction flowed through me when I heard the dead miko sigh her last breath, her eyes closing and her body growing limp in my grasp.

Dropping the woman onto the floor, I looked down at her a moment before I reluctantly turned to the dying one that's pull had resided to a tingling feeling underneath my skin. Her long black lashes rested against her pale cheeks and her chest barely rose with her shallow breathes. She was truly dying, slipping away before my very eyes.

Gathering the miko in my arms, panic suddenly gripped me. It was an emotion I wasn't used to nor liked. Still, I held her torso gently against mine and stroked her bloody cheek, not caring that she was in return covering me in her life-force. She didn't move and it made my heart jump into my throat, clogging it.

_No. She cannot die!_

Hesitating, I debated on whether my sword would help the girl or not. I felt no vibration or pulse coming from it, so it led me to believe that it would let her die. It would not save her. My beast roared in my head and I could only think of one solution.

Hugging her small form against my chest with her legs still resting on the stone alter, I gently moved her matted hair away from her pale white neck. Closing my amber eyes, I leaned closer, molding her form against me, I opened my mouth, hardly believing what I was about to do. I kissed the soft flesh before I pulled my lips back from my teeth and sank them into that soft thin flesh that gave way under my bite.

Warm sweet blood flowed into my mouth and her heart gave out a final beat before I could hear no more coming her chest. My eyes opened and I pushed what power was in me into her, pleading with her to breath, to make her heart beat for me. She could not die. Not now.

_You cannot die on me, young miko! Live!_

oOo

Well, that's it for my first chapter. I really hope you liked it. I know I left it at a cliff-hanger, but hey. I wanted to keep in suspense. ^^ Please feel free to tell me what you think and send me a review! Pretty please. I should have a new chapter out for you to read very soon! Thank so much!

-Dee Zuki


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor any of the other characters.

Well, I hope you liked the start of my new story. It just kind of popped up in my head so yeah. I feel good about this new start, but please feel free to read and review. Tell me what you think! ^^ -Dee Zuki

(**from chapter one**:)

_No. She cannot die!_

Hesitating, I debated on whether my sword would help the girl or not. I felt no vibration or pulse coming from it, so it led me to believe that it would let her die. It would not save her. My beast roared in my head and I could only think of one solution.

Hugging her small form against my chest with her legs still resting on the stone alter, I gently moved her matted hair away from her pale white neck. Closing my amber eyes, I leaned closer, molding her form against me, I opened my mouth, hardly believing what I was about to do. I kissed the soft flesh before I pulled my lips back from my teeth and sank them into that soft thin flesh that gave way under my bite.

Warm sweet blood flowed into my mouth and her heart gave out a final beat before I could hear no more coming her chest. My eyes opened and I pushed what power was in me into her, pleading with her to breath, to make her heart beat for me. She could not die. Not now.

_You cannot die on me, young miko! Live!_

oOo

**Chapter Two**

(Kagome's POV)

I let out in a ragged breath, tears springing forth to spill out from underneath my closed lashes. I could feel someone holding me, part of me praying that it was InuYasha that had come to his senses and rescued me from Kikyo, but the other part knew that it was not him. Whoever this person was held me to them as if I was going to slip away from him forever, firm but gentle enough that it led me to believe that he thought I was fragile. Breakable, but precious.

A warm tongue licked my neck and it drew my wondering thoughts towards my throat. It burned, but it was a dull sweet ache almost. The feel of his tongue running over my skin made my stomach clench slightly and the burning seemed to dull even more.

I wanted to open my eyes to see who this being was, who came to my rescue, but my eyes felt like lead was weighing them down. I couldn't feel my body really. I was there in this man's arms, but not. Floating between the two.

"Don't die."

The roughly spoken deep words rumbled from the one that held me, those two words holding so much angst and fear that it melted my heart. No one had ever cared for me to the point to where my death would wound them.

"Miko," a deep grumbling voice yelled, the man shaking me slightly as if that would wake me. But I felt too far gone.

I was dying. Panic sprang swiftly to my mind, but I could already feel my own heart cease to beat and my last breath was starting to flow out of my lungs. I didn't want to die. Not now. Not when I finally found someone who cared for me enough to come for me. To save me. I wanted to live.

Suddenly, as if that's what my body was waiting for, my heart gave out a harsh beat, pulling a gasp out of my throat. My back bowed when heat started radiating from my neck and spread through me, the heat riding throughout my veins till it reached my heart. I let out a strangled cry of pain, surprised when lips suddenly descended upon mine, catching my pain.

My hands reached and caught ahold of something soft and slippery feeling as I rode out the fire that burned me. Hands roamed all over my body and that's when the pain started to sink away. Everywhere he touched, I felt cooler and everywhere his lips brushed felt numbed, but tingling almost. He was soothing me. Soothing the pain away.

"Miko," he whispered, his lips brushing against my neck, the spot to where he touched frequently. "You cannot leave me."

Darkness sucked at my mind and I tried almost desperately to pull myself back to consciousness. I wanted, no, needed to see the one that saved me. Pulling strength from my very core, I opened my eyes to a slit. My vision was blurred and my head was tilted back, but it was as if he sensed my need and gently supported my neck letting my eyes fall upon him.

Details were blurred, but I could tell he had long flowing silver hair and something fluffy hanging over his shoulder. Frantically I narrowed in on his face, blackness starting to surround my wavering vision, and focused on serious amber eyes.

Surprise flitted through me when at first I thought it was InuYasha, but they weren't his eyes. He didn't have a blue crescent moon on his forehead, but I knew of someone that did. Searching my fuzzy mind I tried to grasp a hold of the information I knew I knew of and it slowly started to drift to the front of my mind. It was him.

"Sesshomaru," I breathed, hardly able to believe that it was he who held me as if I were the most valuable thing he cherished.

His face was the last thing I saw before I let myself fall into the abyss, his name a whisper across my lips. Through the fog that engulfed me I heard him sigh and murmur my name. I didn't even know he knew my name.

"Kagome, my young miko. Rest now."

oOo

Well, that was chapter two. Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to give you seomthing to read so here it is. I hope you enjoyed my new story so far. Please tell me what you think of it! I love to read your reviews and thoughts and ideas!

Thanks so much -Dee Zuki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor any of the other characters.

Well, I hope you liked the start of my new story. It just kind of popped up in my head so yeah. I feel good about this new start, but please feel free to read and review. Tell me what you think! ^^ -Dee Zuki

(**from chapter two)**

(Kagome's POV)

Surprise flitted through me when at first I thought it was InuYasha, but they weren't his eyes. He didn't have a blue crescent moon on his forehead, but I knew of someone that did. Searching my fuzzy mind I tried to grasp a hold of the information I knew I knew of and it slowly started to drift to the front of my mind. It was him.

"Sesshomaru," I breathed, hardly able to believe that it was he who held me as if I were the most valuable thing he cherished.

His face was the last thing I saw before I let myself fall into the abyss, his name a whisper across my lips. Through the fog that engulfed me I heard him sigh and murmur my name. I didn't even know he knew my name.

"Kagome, my young miko. Rest now."

oOo

**Chapter Three**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Gently gathering the miko in my arms bridal style, I turned my back to the altar. She had spoken my name before she had passed out, the softly spoken word flooding me with relief. Now that she was no longer on the brink of death, I thought back on my actions and the consequences that were to come because of them.

The woman I held loved my brother, that I knew of, and what of me? We had never talked much less made any kind of conversation the few times we saw each other. What would she think now that she was mine? Would she be disgusted that she was mated to a demon, no longer able to be touched by my half-breed brother because of the mark that now marred her perfect neck.

I found myself wondering if she would hate me once she has awaken to find out what I had done to her to save her life. Yes, I saved her life, but was it enough to keep her from trying to run back to that half-breed only to be thrown to the side? No other could touch her now. Only I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Hurrying out of the decaying small building, I pushed the panic speared spike of fear down and ran away from the dead one and what he had happened there. Keeping check on the young one's pulse and breathing rhythms, I raced through the dense trees and bushes towards my lands. Soon my half-breed brother would find his beloved dead miko truly dead and there is no doubt that he would seek revenge. It was a small challenge, but not with my mate sick in my arms.

Being guided by the moon hiding behind a few clouds in the sky, I came up the flowing fields of my lands, lush with green grass and flowers that were Rin's doing. The thought of the girl's safety darted across my mind a moment before I saw the small girl dance out of the huge wooden doors of my lair.

She skidded to a halt, my name a forgotten word on her lips when she noticed the miko in my arms. Her brown lively eyes widened in concern and shock. "Is that Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru? What happened to her?" she asked before she snapped her mouth shut and just looked upon us.

I brushed back her and murmured that she was fine. "Go rest, Rin, for in the morning I may need your help with the miko."

Rin bobbed up next to me as I made my way down a side hallway, her face bloosming into a smile for a moment. "Her name's Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama, but that would make Rin very happy to help tomorrow."

Remaining silent I walked into my bedchambers and gently laid her down on the thick silk woven blanket and walked back to gently close to door on Rin's curious gaze. I stood there a moment, listening as I heard the girl's footsteps fade off down the hall and her bedroom door shut quietly, before I turned back to the miko.

_Kagome. So I had her name right when I spoken it a moment before._

Walking slowly up to her, I observed her form laying peacefully against my comforter and couldn't help my eyes from roaming over her body. She was petite, with endowed enough breasts and long legs. The cuts along those legs were no longer leaking out blood not was the wound on her stomach. Our mating had started the healing process already.

_She's human._

The statement dashed across my thoughts and my stomach tightened into a lead ball. All this time I had been disgusted by humans, never wanting one for a mate much less a lover, but she was. Her pale smooth neck baring my mark like a dark symbol against her alabaster skin.

Pushing thoughts inside a box in my mind, I decided to visit the issue later, but now I needed to clean and soothe her. I debated on calling for a few maids to wash her body, but the beast that was in me discouraged the thought of anyone else seeing our mate nude.

Disrobing myself, I dropped the soiled garments onto the floor next to the bed and proceeded to take the miko's shoes and socks off, curiously looking at each object. Lifting her torso I braced her against my chest as I pulled the ruined white blouse over her head, leaving her only in another piece of cloth and the skirt.

Puzzled, I stared at the thing that covered her breasts. I never knew they had such a thing made to cover that area on a woman. How do you remove it? Not wanting to figure out how the contraption operated, I sliced the front of the garment and gently slide the straps off her shoulders before tossing it on top of my own discarded clothes.

My heart rate picked up at the exposure of her breasts, the air making the small dark nipples tighten underneath my heated gaze. Perfect. Making myself look away from her, I gently laid her back onto the bed and proceeded to undo and slip her skirt down her legs, bringing the skimpy material that covered her woman's area with it. She seemed to have everything double covered.

Tossing the clothes on to the growing pile, I forced myself not to just stand there and gaze down at her and quickly gathered her up bridal style and made my way to the bath that was connected to my bedchambers. Warm water already sat waiting for me, my servants knowing that I drew a bath often after my travels on coming home.

Slowly, I stepped into the pleasant water, lowering myself in and positioning her to lay against my chest, cradling her unconscious form against me. Her bottom rubbed temptingly against my loins as were her breasts as they brushed to top of my arm that encircled her abdomen. It was going to be more of a challenge to my control then anything. Her body taunted me in her unfazed condition.

Grabbing the cloth on the edge of the tub, I began scrubbing away at the blood the covered her arms and neck with my scented soap. It was going smooth, the motions going quickly until I reached her breasts. Hesitating a moment, I gently began washing away the crimson crusted blood from her soft giving flesh in small circular motions.

Swallowing back my nervousness as the small task, I glanced up at her face where her neck was resting against my bicep. She looked peaceful now that all the blood was washed away from her upper body excluding her hair. Pale and so fragile looking. Her dark hair was a sharp contrast to her skin color, but it suited her and enthralled me.

She suddenly moaned softly in her unconscious state and her eyebrows drew together as if she didn't like something she was dreaming of. Moving my eyes away from her face, I continued on washing her, shifting her this way and that, but gently, to get every little nock and cranky on her body. I washed her legs before I descended to her woman area that was covered in light dark curls.

Never in all my years had I ever blushed at seeing and feeling a woman feminine area, but it felt different with the unaware miko then any other woman I had been with. For one, she didn't exactly know that I was the one cleaning her and for two, she was mine. Knowing that where ever my hand caressed and touched was mine, all mine. Every soft fleshy fold and sweet spot.

Hurriedly, I finished washed her backside and started on her matted hair, my member rumbling teasingly against her flesh. I ached to take her, but I would not take her now. No. I needed her to want me. I would not take anything from her. She would have to give it willingly, though, being mated, such customs did not matter.

Letting her sink into the water, supported her neck in the crock of my arm and lathered and scrubber her hair, before letting it dip into the water. Running my hands through her hair to make sure all the suds were gone, I felt a chill run down my spine. I like the way her hair felt against my skin. It was soft and flowing.

I was leaning down, not realizing what I was doing, my lips hovering over hers when her lashes fluttered and she opened slitted brown eyes at me. I froze, my amber eyes wide as I looked down upon her, my hair sliding down to create a curtain around us.

"So it _was_ you," she murmured, her hand lifting to touch my cheek tenderly before she let it drop back into the water. A smile graced her lips for a moment before she closed her eyes and fell back into her unknowing abyss.

My heart thudded against my chest and I couldn't help but finish what I had being meaning to do. Leaning that fraction of an inch into her, I brushed my lips against her soft moist ones and shivered. I started to pull back, but then I felt the undeniable slight pressure of her returning my chaste kiss. My breath lift my lungs before I tenderly moved against her again, thrilled when she responded, softly molding her sweet lips against mine.

Pulling back, I sucked in a breath of air and stared down at the miko. She opened her eyes and blinked up at me, the soft innocent look on her face making heat shoot through my loins. She smiled again, hesitately.

"You saved me," she whispered, a blush rising a nice pink color to her cheeks, "thank you."

I remained silent and simply held her, fearing that if I spoke that the spell would break and she would come to realize that she was not grateful. That she would notice that I held her naked form against mine. But my worries ceased when her eyes closed against and her breathing returned to an even rhythm, signaling that she had fallen asleep, content in my arms.

"Do not thank me, miko. You thank me now, but in the morning, you will see what I have done in the light." With those soft spoken words, I stood from the tube with her cradled in my arms and walked towards the bed.

oOo

Well, that was chapter three. I hope you liked it. I didn't know how I wanted to go from chapter two, but I am actually rather pleased with this chapter. Please feel free to review ! I love to hear your thoughts on my story!

-Dee Zuki


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor any of the other characters.

Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. It makes me feel good to know that I started this story out well and that people like it. Yea. Cookies for everyone! ^^ And thanks again. Please send me your reviews, thoughts are always welcome. -Dee Zuki

(**from chapter three-** Sess POV**)**

"You saved me," she whispered, a blush rising a nice pink color to her cheeks, "thank you."

I remained silent and simply held her, fearing that if I spoke that the spell would break and she would come to realize that she was not grateful. That she would notice that I held her naked form against mine. But my worries ceased when her eyes closed again and her breathing returned to an even rhythm, signaling that she had fallen asleep, content in my arms.

"Do not thank me, miko. You thank me now, but in the morning, you will see what I have done in the light." With those soft spoken words, I stood from the tube with her cradled in my arms and walked towards the bed.

oOo

**Chapter Four**

(Kagome's POV)

Was it all a dream? Had I dreamt of being saved by a knight white long silky silver hair and piercing amber eyes and was really floating on a cloud somewhere in heaven? Where I laid it felt like silk lay against my skin and my head rested on something lush and oh so soft. When I wiggled my toes the material slithered smoothly across my legs. Surely something that felt so lovely and sensuous was in heaven and not in the world I had come from.

I could hear a hint of child laughter somewhere and every time I inhaled I got a lung full of sweet wild flowers. A smile spread across my face before bits of reality started to shatter the perfect picture I had in my mind. A kiss, so chaste and unsure, wavered through my mind. He had been there, holding me and paused a breath away from my mouth, waiting almost as if he were asking permission. I had given it to him, in a sense.

Sesshomaru, who had never showed me any kindness or any type of formality because I had been around InuYasha and because I was human, was the one that had saved me. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, a full demon, had rescued me. Oh kami!

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed with a quickness that made my head dizzy. Brown eyes darted around the huge room I was in and panic started to take hold of my chest. Why would he save me? Why had he treated me the way he did? Why was I still here? Where was InuYasha?

A million questions that seemed to have no answers buzzed through my head and it took me a moment to register that someone had been quietly sitting in a chair against the wall next to the bed I sat in. Turning, as if in dread, I faced Sesshomaru and was surprised to find him in a simple Kimono. No armor or anything, just the fluffy thing on his shoulder I always meant to ask about and his silver kimono with white leaves woven into the material.

We stared at each other for a moment and I realized after a moment that I held my breath when I started to feel suffocated. Sucking in a shallow breath, I offered a small tentative smile, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I watched as his blank amber eyes watched my movement, as if mesmerized by it. It felt strange having him pay attention to me when every other time he didn't take a second glance in my direction. But it felt nice. Knowing that I was the center of attention for once instead of that stupid Kikyo InuYasha always chased after with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

At the thought of Kikyo, more pieces of what had happened the previous night flowed back to me. She had stabbed me right under my rib cage, using the same daggers to slice up my legs and arms, cutting my cheek in spite. The crazy woman had wanted to take my soul from me, using her chant and the stone alter to suck the energy from me until she had what she wanted. During the whole event, InuYasha had never shown up. I had begged and pleaded, using my miko powers to scream out my pain and panic. Yet he never came.

Tears swelled up in my eyes and I had to turn away from Sesshomaru knowing eyes as the hurt came rushing back at me. Once I realized that he wasn't coming for me because he wanted her more then he wanted me, I had given up. I stopped pleading and let my miko powers cease there seeking. He had wanted me dead, so why not die…but then He had shown up.

I turned back to where Sesshomaru sat, peacefully watching me and making no more to disturb me through my mental confusion, and openly searched his expression. He had come when I had begged for someone to help, mainly InuYasha, but he was there. He had been the one that cut of the chant, hopefully killing off Kikyo in the process, and holding me tight as I slowly died in his arms. It was his voice that I heard, his touch that I had felt that had pulled me back. He had told me not to die. He had called me his miko.

I couldn't remember getting here, but I remember waking up in his arms again. My body was warm and relaxed. His eyes had been hovering over mine, need shining in his amber orbs. I touched his cheek and thanked him. I recalled my body reacting when I felt his lips brush mine and I had responded in kind. I had wanted that kiss. My first real kiss.

"Miko, what are you thinking of?" At the sound of his voice, I jumped, heating flooding my cheeks.

I hadn't realized that my eyes had been roaming over his body as the recollection had ran through my mind until I had to drag my gaze back up to his. He had a slight tilt to his mouth as if he was smirking at me, knowing what I was thinking of.

I frowned and turned away, though for some reason I couldn't be mad at him. "Of you," I answered, honestly, turning back to see surprise flicker across his face before it became impassive again.

He didn't respond, but simply sat there and watched me. A full five minutes went by before he nodded and stood in one graceful moment. "I will have food sent to you. If you require anything, you may send for a servant and they will retrieve it for you."

With one last look, he turned and walked towards the door, dismissing me. I scrambled out of bed and stumbled after him. The sheet caught on my leg and I gave out a tiny yip and started to fall face first onto the floor, but never reached it. I found myself nestled in his arms, out of harms away for the third time since I had woken up on and off.

I stared up at him, my arms held against my chest and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He still held me as if I would break and it touched me. I murmured a thank you and let him help me stand on my own, watching as he bent to tug the sheet away from my leg.

"Are you in need of something?" he asked once he straightened back up, stilling me with his penetrating amber gaze.

I shook my head, but my hand instantly struck out and caught hold of his kimono the moment he turned to leave again. I didn't want to be away from him. "Why do I feel the need to stay with you? Why don't I want to be alone?" I whispered, watching as his face paled enough to notice and dread flashed across his eyes before it was gone.

"It is the same reason that I also feel the need to be with you," he sighed, looking away from me for a moment before bringing his eyes back to mine, "do you remember everything from three nights ago?"

oOo

Well, that's it for chapter four. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry I had to cut you off at a good part. Please send me your review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much! –Dee Zuki


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor any of the other characters.

Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. It makes me feel good to know that I started this story out well and that people like it. Yea. Cookies for everyone! ^^ And thanks again. Please send me your reviews, thoughts are always welcome. -Dee Zuki

(**from chapter four-** Kag POV**) **

"Are you in need of something?" he asked once he straightened back up, stilling me with his penetrating amber gaze.

I shook my head, but my hand instantly struck out and caught hold of his kimono the moment he turned to leave again. I didn't want to be away from him. "Why do I feel the need to stay with you? Why don't I want to be alone?" I whispered, watching as his face paled enough to notice and dread flashed across his eyes before it was gone.

"It is the same reason that I also feel the need to be with you," he sighed, looking away from me for a moment before bringing his eyes back to mine, "do you remember everything from three nights ago?"

oOo

**Chapter Five**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Looking down at the miko, I watched as confusion gathered in her expressive brown eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes never leaving mine. I didn't want to tell her that the only reason that she was alive was because I shared part of my life-force with her. That I made her my mate. I didn't fear her reaction, but I knew nothing good would come from the knowledge.

Clearing her throat which in turn brought my gaze down to where my mark peeked out from underneath her soft black hair that brushed her shoulders. Pulling my eyes away from the mark, I met her gaze once again and saw that she was staring at something on the floor in concentration.

"I remember almost dying and calling out for…someone to save me," she stammered, her brown eyes flicking up to mine.

Jealousy hot and wild ran through my veins at her sudden change in the direction of her thoughts. I knew what she would have said if she had not caught herself.

_So it was not I that she had called out to. It was that damned half-breed brother of mine that she hoping would come to save her._

The miko blinked and continued on, unaware of the sudden emotion she conflicted in me. "Kikyo was chanting, calling to something to steal my soul away for her use. I-I had given up," she murmured, her arms coming up to grasp her biceps as if she was holding herself, "I didn't think anyone was coming and I thought that she was going to get her way. But then…"

Her eyes raised from the spot on the floor she had been staring at and met my waiting gaze. I could hear that her heart had accelerated and I watched as she swallowed her unease. "I heard your voice in the darkness. You told me not to die. You said…you said…" she stuttered to a stop and simply looked at me, unsure of herself.

I nodded. "And?" I inquired, knowing that what she was saying so far did happen.

She took a deep breath and looked like she was bracing herself. "You said my name. Calling me your miko. I remember waking up and kissing you. I was warm and felt…protected."

She looked away then, confusion written in her eyes. She did not mention the pain she had gone through, the signaling of the mark. When her heart had burned, so had mine. It was the union, signifying and completing the mark. It made us one, in a sense. When she felt pain, so did I. Whatever she was feeling, it was like a second feeling in the back of my mind. Always letting me know if my mate was unhappy or in any kind of danger, though I doubt she felt any.

"Anything else?" I pushed, hoping, yet not hoping that she would recall anything.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she rummaged through her mind. A spark light up behind her eyes and my gut clenched. "I remember your lips on my neck," she murmured, her hand drifting up towards my mark.

Without thought, I reached out and caught a hold of her hand before she could touch it. Not yet. I didn't want to find out like that. I wanted to explain first, but I also wanted her to continue. "And what else?" I asked, keeping her small hand in mine.

She blinked a few times at our joined hands, but continued on, much to my relief. "I remember burning. It started from my neck and spread. I thought I was going to die from it, but then…you started touching me. Everything you touched made the fire go away and everywhere your mouth grazed my skin made it numb and not aching. You made me not hurt anymore."

Swallowing down my unease, I watched as her thoughts came together, realization blossoming before my eyes. "Your heart had stopped," I blurted, watched as she tried to use her other hand to touch her neck, one I captured with my other hand lightly.

Her movements stilled and she looked up at me, her eyes showing me as well as the emotions she was creating in my head that she was on the verge of panicking. "I disposed of the dead miko and by the time I had you, your heart had stopped," I murmured softly, not daring to take my eyes away from her, though they kept drifting to my mark on their own accord.

"I could think of nothing else that would save you. My sword would not help and I could not let you die…so I shared my life-force with you."

Puzzlement pushed some of the panic back as she tried to figure out what I said. "Shared your life-force with me? You gave me your blood?" she asked, tilting her head to the right, her hair sliding away from my mark, exposing it.

I shook my head slowly, my eyes not seeming to be able to look away from the mark. "Not blood. Something more," I sucked in a lung full of air and met her brown eyes with my amber ones, "Kagome, I had to mark you to save your life."

oOo

Well, there is chapter five. Another cliffy, I know, please don't hate me. I just like to keep people on edge. Please read and review! Thank you to those that support me and thank you so much for reviewing! Lots of cookies and candies to all ^^. –Dee Zuki


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thanks so much for reviewing on my recent start on a new story. So far I like the way it's going and I hope you readers do to. Don't forget to send more of those lovely reviews on your thoughts and idea for my story. Enjoy the chapter! - Dee Zuki

-HAPPY HALLOWEEN!-

**Chapter Six**

Sesshomaru stared at me for a moment with such an intense look in his eyes that my heart leapt to my throat where his eyes slowed dropped down to. I had a clue what he was hinting at but my mind didn't want to expect it. Because what I was thinking along the lines of he wouldn't do for the life of him. He couldn't possibly do it. Not with me, a human.

His head shook back and forth, his long silver hair swaying softly around him, his eyes never roaming from my neck. My stomach cramped instantly, my heart stuttered and the world tilted. Blood rushed to my head and I found myself taking a step back to steady myself. My mind kept screaming _no, no, no_ over and over again.

_He wouldn't do that! He had to be lying! But he wouldn't lie about something like that. Especially when it concerned anything to do with a human._

Sesshomaru steadied me with my hands that he still held in his grasp. The moment I realized it, I jerked away from him and backed away. I shaking my head back and forth and I couldn't seem to stop the movement. This couldn't be happening!

"You're lying. You wouldn't...I'm human," I blubbered in a raspy voice, my eyes scanning over the room as if I were a caged animal being backed into a corner.

He reached for me as the world suddenly and violently swirled around me and I let him. Nausea slammed through me and my stomach heaved. I felt him lift me, running me to a small in bucket which he handed me and gently leaned me against the tube. He hold the bucket for me as I got sick into over and over again, never once flinching or turning his face away in disgust, which I thought he was surely going to do.

After it passed, I sagged back against the tube and noticed for the first time that I was dressed in a pale pink kimono that had white flowers woven in around the bottom. It looked expensive and it was soft to the touch. Thinking of how beautiful it was distracted me from my own treacherous thoughts.

"Miko, are you done?" he asked in rough voice and it must have thought of how rude it sounded because he cleared his throat and phrased his sentence, "are you feeling better?"

I nodded and couldn't help the tears of humiliation that swiftly blurred my eyes. I couldn't believe I had just got sick like that in front of him. It was absolutely humiliating.

"Don't cry," he murmured, his hand gently gripping my chin and turning me towards him. His eyes bore into mine and for the first time they almost had a human look to them. "I couldn't think of any other way, miko. It kept you alive," he mumbled in such a low deep voice that the words were barely audible.

His eyes were so tender and serious, so_ human_. "So…what does that mean?" I whispered, gently pulling my chin out of his hold and looked down at my hands folded in my lap.

"We are mated," he said softly, his words slow as if he really didn't want to explain anything to me.

I frowned. I knew that already. I knew that when a demon bite another being neck and give them the mark that they were bond together, mated as he stated. But what did that mean? Did it mean that I had to stay here with him? A slave to his every whim? I would not submit if he forced me to do anything I didn't want to comply with.

"But what does that _mean_ for us? Do I have to stay here? Am I going to become your sex slave or something? Do I even have a choose in the matter period?" I blurted, my agitation at the thought of being forced to do things made me speak my mind.

I heard him sigh softly and then take a deep breath, preparing himself in a way. "No. You do not have to stay here, but I would prefer that you do. I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to comply with, but as far as having a choose on being mated to me…No. We are bond to each other. I feel when you are in pain along with other things," he explained, calming me a bit with his words, "I feel drawn to you as you do me and it will only grow stronger with time, I fear."

He stopped talking and stayed silent causing me to look up at him, wondering if he was going to continue. He just looked at me. "You don't know much about it, do you?" I blurted, my eyes widening at the bluntness of my question.

His amber eyes narrowed, but he answered none the less. "I have not been mated before, so no."

Biting my bottom lip, I looked down at my feet. "What else do you know?" I asked thoughtfully.

"No one else…can touch you. By baring my mark they will know you belong to another."

I blinked at the new information and expected to feel panicked or at a lose, but I didn't. InuYasha had chosen Kikyo long ago over me. Being Sesshomaru's mate would irk him. Drive him mad to know that he would no longer toy with me, dangling his relationship before my eyes and trying to act like he cared for me also. Now I didn't have to deal with any of it. InuYasha could rot in hell now for all I cared, where Kikyo was no doubt waiting for him.

A sudden knock on the door made me jump and I turned to watch Sesshomaru stand gracefully as he headed to see who was at the door. Rin's perky voice floated in before he reached the door and I hurriedly hid the bucket I had gotten sick in behind the tube. I didn't want to worry the little girl. She always seemed to be smiling and I didn't want to take that away from her.

Her expressive brown eyes lit up when they focused on me as I struggled up from the floor, not used to the formal kimono I was dressed in. "Kagome!" she cried, skipping over to me before she through her arms around my hips, hugging me tightly. "Rin was so worried about you! You were asleep for three days, but Rin made sure to but lots of flowers all around. They make everything smell pretty."

I smiled down at her and hugged her in return. "I was asleep for three days?" I asked, my eyes widening and darting over to Sesshomaru where he leaned against the wall by the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he observed us.

Rin bobbed her head in confirmation. "Yup. Sesshomaru never left the room, but Rin always came in during to the say to help watch over you," she muttered, grinning fully up at me before she glanced back at Sesshomaru to throw a smile at him.

He frowned but said nothing. "Come. The miko needs food. Show her to the kitchen, Rin, then you can shower her your patch," he said, turning and leaving the room before either of us could utter a word in return.

The girl none the less squealed in excitement, tugging at me as she turned towards the door. "Come, Kagome. There's lots of yummy food to eat and Lord Sesshomaru said Rin could show you all Rin's flowers he let Rin plant," she giggled as we stepped out of the room and started down the hall where the lovely smell of spices and cooking meat was coming from.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all._

oOo

Well, that's it for chapter six. I hope you liked it. Please send me your thoughts and reviews on this chappy. I love to hear new ideas and such! Happy Halloween to everyone! –Dee Zuki


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thanks so much for reviewing on my recent start on a new story. So far I like the way it's going and I hope you readers do to. Don't forget to send more of those lovely reviews on your thoughts and idea for my story. Enjoy the chapter! - Dee Zuki

**Chapter Seven**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I paced in my study. The miko was with Rin out on a small hill beside the castle gathering bright colored flowers that the small girl was excited to have the miko smell and touch. Every once in a while the miko would still and her face would draw into a frown once Rin's back was to her, but the moment the small girl turned around, she plastered a smile across her lips. She, like I, seemed that she did not like the worry the girl.

The miko had taken in better then I had thought she would, but I still waited for her to ask to leave. I would not stop her, though, I would have to fight my beast daily not to go after and retrieve her. He was rather attached to the young miko leading me to think that it was because of him that my actions turned as they had. I would have let any other die, but for some reason I was drawn to the girl.

She turned suddenly as if she felt my eyes on her and looked up at the window were I stood, using a hand to shield her eyes from the morning sunlight. Her smile never faltered nor did she attempt to make any other indication that she saw me, but I could see the tender look her brown eyes from where I stood. My gut clenched and I moved away from the window, continuing with my pacing.

_Why does wanting our mate trouble you so?_ my beast whispered through my mind.

I frowned. I wanted her just fine, but my dislike for humans never faded and it troubled me that I was now mated to one. If we ever were to come together we could make a hanyou. Just like the brother I always hated because my father had loved his human mother more so then my full blooded demon mother. I would become just like my father and that would not do.

_But it is already done. Why fight it? She wanted us._ My beast argued.

Growling, I turned sharply from walking into a wall and walked back towards the window, my eyes automatically searching for the miko. She was still on the hill with Rin, those going down the slope away from the castle, which I wasn't too fond of. I wanted her near.

_See, even you want her close to us. _My beast snickered causing me to growl in return.

I did not know if the miko wanted me nor did I even know if she wanted to stay here. I would not force her to live here, her unhappiness like a bad taste on my tongue. Having her here against her will would not do for I felt everything she did. When she was unhappy, I felt it and it made me agitated and restless. I did not want her to be unhappy.

Blinking away my thoughts, I ignored my beast's comment and noticed that the two were making their way towards the woods and my heart thudded against my rig cage. Panic gripped me and I spun, racing towards the door out of my study. They couldn't leave the field. They were protected on my land, but in the woods they were not.

_Plus, you don't want your mate to flee. Admit it._ My beast taunted as I ran through my castle, hitting the stone steps that led out the back three at a time.

I heard the miko scream and my gut turned. No! "Kagome!" I howled as I came over the hill and spotted the two standing in front of the woods with the most unlikely half-breed I expected to find at my borderline.

"InuYasha," I said in cold dead voice, slowing my run to a casual walk as I came upon them.

He looked up at me with wild red glazed demon eyes and snarled. "You took her from me!" he screamed, his hands curving into claws as he took a step in my direction, which in turn took him a step closer to the miko and I did not like that.

Gently tugging the miko and the girl behind me, I crossed my arms across my chest and stared down at the half-breed. "She was a problem I had to deal with," I explained, not really caring for my brother's anger. It was somewhat amusing.

He growled and snapped his teeth together, shaking his head. "Give her back to me," he whispered, his voice low and deadly sounding.

I stilled and stared at him. He was talking about my miko. "Why would she go to you when you left her to die at the hands of your lover, InuYasha?" I asked in a quiet voice, my possessive towards the miko making my control chip away.

The half-breed blinked and his demon eyes turned towards Kagome where she held onto Rin, her eyes staring at a patch of grass at her feet. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and my fury rose up a notch. She was being consumed by confusion and anger. I felt that she loved him, but he wounded her.

Turning towards the hanyou, I looked on as he stared at the miko, clearly surprised that she wouldn't look at him. "You lie," he spat, "you force her to be here. Let her go. I did no such thing."

My clenched as my need to settle this boiled over. "I do not lie. She is here on her own will," I growled, my fists balling up, "now leave, hanyou, before you cross a line that will not go unpunished."

InuYasha hissed at me, but never took his eyes from my miko. "You don't believe him, do you, Kagome?" he asked, his hands clenching and unclenching. "He's never been kind to either of us, so why would his word stand more than mine?" he asked.

I watched as InuYasha's eyes moved and a moment later I felt small smooth hands circle around my forearm. Surprise flickered through me as I looked down at the young miko and saw that she was looking up at me, her brown eyes brimmed with tears. She smiled up at me.

"He saved me from Kikyo," she murmured, her voice not showing the turmoil that was going on in her mind, "she was going to take my soul from me so she could be with you," she stated, turning her eyes towards the hanyou, her face smoothed out in a neutral expression, "you never came when I screamed for someone to help. He did."

InuYasha's face feel and he took a step back. "She wouldn't do that. I just saw her the other day and she never talked of such things to me. She just…wouldn't do that," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Where is your precious Kikyo, little brother? Maybe that is who you should be looking for at the moment," I murmured, my eyes slitted half closed as I looked down on him.

InuYasha looked over at me and I saw the indecision there. He wanted to run to his dead wench, but he didn't want to leave Kagome in my hands. I saw when he came to a conclusion and he turned, running off to find the dead woman that would no longer walk this earth.

A soft sob came from my left and I looked down at the miko as she watched the hanyou race after his dead one. Her soul cried for her lost love, but behind that hurt was an anger that went just as deep. I wanted to erase the damned fool's imprint on her and replace the hurt. I wanted to make her whole.

oOo

well, that's it for chapter seven. I wanted to put up at least one more chapter for Halloween and here it is! Have a happy hallow's eve and don't get to stuffed with candy, though, it is the one time of the year where it is a given to get sick off of too much chocolate. Have fun and don't forget to send me a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thanks so much for reviewing on my recent start on a new story. So far I like the way it's going and I hope you readers do to. Don't forget to send more of those lovely reviews on your thoughts and idea for my story. Enjoy the chapter! - Dee Zuki

**(from chapter seven-sess pov)**

"Where is your precious Kikyo, little brother? Maybe that is who you should be looking for at the moment," I murmured, my eyes slitted half closed as I looked down on him.

InuYasha looked over at me and I saw the indecision there. He wanted to run to his dead wench, but he didn't want to leave Kagome in my hands. I saw when he came to a conclusion and he turned, running off to find the dead woman that would no longer walk this earth.

A soft sob came from my left and I looked down at the miko as she watched the hanyou race after his dead one. Her soul cried for her lost love, but behind that hurt was an anger that went just as deep. I wanted to erase the damned fool's imprint on her and replace the hurt. I wanted to make her whole.

oOo

**Chapter Eight**

(Kagome's POV)

I watched with my chest burning as InuYasha ran after Kikyo, the stupid wench from hell that had tried to end my life. He would never believe that she had done what she had tried to accomplish. No. He thought to highly of his precious Kikyo.

Fury made the tears flow harder down my cheek and I didn't realize that my nails had slowly sunk into Sesshomaru's arm until I felt something warm drip down my finger, sliding down my hand to my forearm. Blinking, I glanced down and gasped, guilt swarming me as I quickly removed my hands from him.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to," I stuttered, quickly looking up to see that his eyes were already on me.

He remained silent and I was almost certain that he was angry at me for injuring him, but then he tilted his head to the side. His silver hair spilled over his shoulder and fluttered briefly in front of his amber eyes, distracting me enough that I jumped when he touched the back of knuckles against my cheek. He was wiping my tears away.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a skeptical voice, though my heart's ache from InuYasha's abandonment was slowly easing underneath Sesshomaru's finger strokes.

Still he didn't answer, but continued to dry the tears that didn't seem to want to stop from my cheeks. Nothing showed on his face, no anger or irritation that I was still crying. Nothing. It was like he was content at helping with that small task of wiping them away as they came.

_I didn't know he could be so sweet._

A small pair of arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and I found myself squished against the front of Sesshomaru's chest as Rin hugged us both at the same time, the little girl's presence actually slipping from my mind completely. I gave out a little _oof_ and coyly looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes met mine and I could swear that I saw a hint of a smile there. He was pleased that Rin had done that.

"Now kiss and make it all better," Rin uttered to my utter mortification.

"Rin!" I chided, glancing down at the small smiling girl for a moment before looking back up at him.

I squealed when he suddenly tightened his arm around my back and leaned down, my eyes glued to his soft lips that came closer and closer to mine. My heart was in my throat and I didn't know whether or not I wanted this to happen. Should I let him kiss me? Should I slap him if he does?

My random questions came to a halt when his soft mouth brushed against my cheek to my complete surprise. He pulled back and released me, stepping out of both our arms as he turned to the house. Amusement glittered in his eyes as he turned his face away from me and started walking back up to his home.

"Stay away from the woods. You are protected on my land, but beyond that tree line you are not." He said as he made his way over the small flowered hill we had come over.

I stared after him and gently touched the spot where his lips at pressed against with shaking fingertips. That was incredibly…sweet.

oOo

Sorry this chapter is so short. I have a lot of stuff going on around me at the moment and yeah. But at least I updated for you all to read! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this revealing chapter. He he. Don't forget to send me a review on your thoughts and wonderful ideas! Love –Dee Zuki


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my recent story, Dying In Your Arms. I'm pleased that so many like it. I always appreciate new ideas and thoughts on the way the story's going. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Nine**

I didn't know what possessed me to act like I had, but I had the sudden want to please Rin and shock the young miko. Both their reactions were memorable, but the taste of the miko's salty tears and sweet peach smooth skin haunted me. It was a taste that I wouldn't forget or at least my mind wouldn't allow me to.

_Neither would I. I had longed to taste our mate__'s skin unlike you,_ my beast muttered from the back of my mind.

Ah. So it had been him that had spurred on the unexpected display of affection.

_You would have not done it if it were not for I. Our mate was crying out for a connection and we gave her one._

Staring at charts that lay before me, I recalled the way she had clung to me. She was being racked with emotions resembling huge waves crashing against the shore over and over again, beating at her. She loved my damned brother and he was too senseless to see how deep that love had gone until it was too late and it was broken.

She had touched me and ignored InuYasha even though it cost her dearly. Something about that small motion made my heart pound more steadily and loudly in my chest. My beast had been pleased that she had chosen to come to us for support in her time of need and it made it grow with pride when she admitted that we had been the one that had come for her when she had been dying. Not InuYasha.

A small knock on my study's door pulled me from my thoughts and I turned amber eyes away from the charts I had been staring at without even really seeing them. I inhaled, determining who was at my door disturbing me and wasn't surprised to find one of the servants there. A young demon girl I had just recently hired on.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked attentively.

Sighing, I stood and walked to the door. Opening it, I saw that she was kneeling and had a small note held out in front of her. Blinking away a frown, I took the piece of parchment and waved the girl away.

She stood and turned blue eyes up to me. "She told me to tell you thank you and not to worry. She will be back," the girl sputtered, turning on her heel and scurrying down the hall as if the devil was at her heels.

Confusion swamped me and a sense of dread flooded my mind. Quickly opening the letter I came to understand what the servant girl had meant. Kagome had gone home.

Dropping the letter, I ran with demon speed towards my bed chamber and could tell from her lingering scent around the room that she had not been gone long. Shouting for Jaken, I hauled to the door, smelling her scent on the handle, though, it was fading. No!

I instructed Jaken to watch over Rin and walked out of my castle, determined to find my mate. Her thoughts were her calm and collected, though worry lined them. I knew I said that she was free to leave if she so choose to, but now was not an option. Once InuYasha found his precious dead one no longer walking this plane he would come seeking blood.

_Our mark would condemn her. He will use her to hurt this Sesshomaru,_ My beast growled, my anger level rising as I sniffed the air, locating her scent heading towards the northeast.

_Why? Why did you leave? Was it because of my damned brother? Or was it because of who I am?_

A thousand different thoughts ran through my mind as I headed towards a small village where my brother's scent lingered. My mind swirled at that new information as did the realization that the dead one was from this very village.

_Why would you head here?_

I followed the miko's scent past the village, though she had wondered close to it but did not enter. I had just entered the forest when I suddenly felt the connection snap. Stopping dead in my tracks, I stared in the direction she had gone and couldn't breathe much less move. She couldn't have found a way to remove our bond. It was unheard of. Once you were mated you were marked until the demon who marked you died.

Forcing my stiff limbs to move I pushed through bushes and ran around trees until I came across a small well. Her scent stopped there, but she was nowhere to be seen. My beast roared inside me and I fought for control. I didn't see her form at the bottom, so she couldn't have taken her own life.

Jumping into the well with ease, I hit the bottom and as I suspected, I found only dirt and old bones. I stood there for a while and tried reaching for the bond again but hit nothing. It was like she had never been there. That part of me felt empty and it panicked my beast more than anything, though the rational part of me thought better.

I was no longer connected to the human. It should have been a good thing. Now I could go on and act as if nothing had ever happened.

Climbing out of the well, I started walking through the woods aimlessly and tried to convince myself that it was for the felt. But inside, my beast wept and mourned the loss of our mate.

oOo

Had to leave you in suspense, I know. Don't hate me. But I would like to hear your thoughts on this recent chapter! I like to know if it was liked or not. Thanks so much! –Dee Zuki


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my recent story, Dying In Your Arms. I'm pleased that so many like it. I always appreciate new ideas and thoughts on the way the story's going. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Ten**

(Kagome's POV)

I had needed to go home for awhile. Confused and slightly scared of the new emotions the youkai was inflicting on me, I had scribbled a note and asked a girl to give it to Sesshomaru. Part of me knew he had said I could leave if I choose to, but the other half that was now connected to him almost knew for certain that he wouldn't.

Hiking back to the well hadn't been easy, but I had made it. Looking up at the familiar wooden ceiling of the shrine and I felt a pang of panic sweep through me before it was gone all together. Frowning and I blinked and wondered what that could have been. Was I nervous about what my mom would think? Would they notice the mark that marred my neck now like a brand?

Pulling the bottom of my kimono up, I made my slow way up the well and sighed when I reached the top. Carefully swinging my legs over the edge, I hopped down and brushed the dust from my hands and kimono. I didn't want it dirty. He had given it to me and I wanted to show my family the precious gift.

Walking like a condemned person, I made my way slowly towards my home. I was going to say goodbye. I felt too much a part of the feudal era now. Failing school already, I knew I couldn't possibly hope to complete the year. I would have to repeat the year and that I was not looking forward to. Plus, I wanted to get to know Sesshomaru.

My hand drifted to my cheek again and I could still feel his warm lips pressed there. I hadn't noticed I reached the door until my mother opened it and let out a girlish yelp, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Kagome!" she cried, throwing her arms around me in a hard embrace, "you scared the life out of me. Why were you just standing out here? Is everything okay?" she asked, pulling away to look me up and down.

I smiled, my eyes brimming with tears. "I fine, mother. I just came home for a short while."

My mother's eyes which had been eyeing the new kimono I supported shot up to my face. Her brows scrunched together and a look of puzzlement crossed her features before understanding dawned on her. Blinking back tears, I took her hand and led her inside.

"A lot had happened and I don't even know where to began," I breathed, as she sat us down on the couch in the living room.

Blinking brown eyes at me, she gave a shaky smile. "Began were you see fit."

I nodded, searching my wild thoughts for a beginning. "I was almost killed," I sighed, turning my eyes to my lap, "Kikyo had wanted my soul to complete herself so she could go live with InuYasha and she had almost succeeded."

My mother inhaled sharply, but remained silent.

"I had screamed for help, using whatever power that was at my disposal to search for him to save me…but he never came," the words were soft and ended on a caught sob, the memories still fresh in my mind, "I cried out for InuYasha until I had no energy left in my body and was giving up. Letting Kikyo have what she so desperately wanted. Him and my life.

"But then He came. His voice whispered to me in the darkness and he brought me back to the light. He saved me by giving half himself to me. He called me his miko," I smiled even as tears ran trails down my cheeks to drip off my chin.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I thought he despised humans, but came to realize that he didn't as much as I thought. He choose me and is helping to raise a small human girl he rescued from dying in a village a while back."

My mother cleared her throat and I looked up at her, noticing that her eyes were at my throat. "Wasn't he InuYasha's brother? A full youkai?"

I nodded.

She nodded softly, imitating me. "And that's his mark? The one that saved you and gave a bit of him to you" she asked, her hands coming together to clench themselves.

I nodded again. "He claimed me for his mate, though it was out of desperation at first to keep me alive," I looked away again, my eyes drifting towards the door, "but I think he's come to actually wanting it and … so have I."

After that, I told my mother of how he had treated me and what he done. She was worried and scared for me, but she could tell that I had already made my decision to stay with him in the feudal era. She didn't like it because I was still so young, but she knew I was fading away from the current era. We talked to grandpa and Souta and we all shed more tears. My family loved me and I was grateful.

I promised I would visit and I wouldn't forget them. I grabbed pictures and small valuable things that had meaning to me, packing the rest of my undies and bras since, Sesshomaru and destroyed my other set. After looking around my room one last time, I headed down stairs and my family walked me to the shrine where my future awaited me.

Knowing that I was probably going back to one very upset youkai, I kissed my mother goodbye and hugged both grandpa and my sweet little brother. "Stay out of trouble. I stop in to see how you're doing, so don't worry about me," I soothed, touching my brother's wet cheek.

He nodded and handed me a small picture of the entire family standing together underneath the blossoming tree. I smiled and waved one last time before I jumped into the well and was swallowed by bright lights that ended in cool darkness. I was back and ready to see my heated demon.

oOo

Well, that was chapter ten. I hope you liked it and I know it was kind of rushed. Please send me a review and I hope to have a new chapter out for you very soon. Thanks! –Dee Zuki


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my recent story, Dying In Your Arms. I'm pleased that so many like it. I always appreciate new ideas and thoughts on the way the story's going. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Eleven**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Weeks had passed and there was no sign of the miko. Upon the first week, I went by the well daily, searching for any type of sign that she had come and gone again. I turned up with nothing. During those first few days, my beast had been wracked with rage and loss so severe that I had to block it out completely. It's own emotions trying to overcome my own.

Gradually the beast came to accept that she was gone, but it still didn't heal the hole that her absence left I us both. Though, I didn't like to admit it, it hurt me as much as it had the beast. For too long, I had went on without a mate much less any kind of companion that I wanted more then just company from. At long last, I had finally gotten when I had been secretly craving and she vanished from my life not even a days time after she had awoken to find that she was bonded to me.

The young child also mourned the loss of the miko. The first few days she burst into tears at odd intervals that lasted for hours and repeated over and over again. That went on for the first two weeks, but then I would hear her cry herself to sleep. She would pray for Kagome to come back, but her prayers went unanswered. The girl soon came to realize that after a month had passed and the miko had not returned.

Pushing such thoughts from my mind, I readied myself for a short trip to the northern lands. Rin wanted a new type of flower to plant, so it occupied me to go fetch her what she desired and it pushed Kagome out of my mind for a short time. She seemed to haunt me.

Excitement buzzed through me and I frowned at the sudden emotion. I wasn't excited about the trip, but the girl was. I shrugged. I was probably picking up on the girl. She seemed to be bouncing all over the castle, anticipating what new breed of flower she was going to come across and where she would start to plant it.

Walking out of my bedchambers, I closed the door and tried to push the enthusiasm out of my mind. It stuck to my annoyance. "Rin," I called out, blaming the girl for this feeling, "is it only a flower. Calm yourself."

The small girl came walking around the corner with a smile on her face. "Rin knows," she sighed, her smile wilting a little, "Rin's planting it for Kagome."

Pausing, I assessed the girl and realized that the excitement wasn't coming from her. She was sad still, but happy about going out. Not really excited though. So who…

The breath went out of me and my heart gave a violent beat against my ribs. Rin stared at my with concerned eyes as stood there frozen to the spot. Without thought, I reached out through the bond and felt her. Sucking in a sharp breath, I ran to the door.

Rin called after me, her tiny feet hitting the floor as she ran after me. I reached for the door just as the doorknob turned and froze with my hand out stretched. Puzzlement ran through me and I dared not breath for I was hoping against hope that it was the miko.

oOo

(Kagome's POv)

Taking in a deep breath, I stared up at the huge door, my stomach in butterflies. I was nervous about what Sesshomaru would do after I left so abruptly, but excited to be back. It felt like I had been away too long and I had here. Time ran different between eras.

Sesshomaru's name suddenly rang out from inside and I could tell from the voice that it was from Rin. Grabbing ahold of the doorknob, I turned it, wondering why the girl would cry out his name and with such worry laced with it. Pushing the door open, I skidded to a halt a girlish yip escaping my mouth when I found Sesshomaru hovering near the door, his arm out stretched as if he was about to open the door himself.

My eyes met his amber eyes and I don't know how long we stood there like that before Rin suddenly through herself at me, knocking me backwards on to the steps outside. I landed on my rump and laughed as the girl clung to me. I tried to hug her back but was afraid that I would be knocked down a step again.

"I'm happy to see you to Rin." I laughed, patting the young girl's head.

She didn't reply, but burst into wet tears, her arms locking themselves around me. My brows drew together in puzzlement and I glanced up at Sesshomaru in question. He fell to one knee next to me and leaned forward, catching my lips with his in a warm possessive kiss. His hand tangled in my hair and he drew back, anger and relief plain in his amber eyes.

"I thought you had left," he murmured before dropping his hand.

I smiled a watery smile, my heart hammering against my ribs from his sudden tenderness. "I told you that I would be back," I whispered, though secretly pleased that my absence had effected him.

oOo

well, that's it for chapter eleven. A happy reunion. Yea! ^^ well, please feel free to send me a review of your thoughts. I told you I would try to have another chapter out for you. He he. Thanks so much! –Dee Zuki


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my recent story, Dying In Your Arms. I'm pleased that so many like it. I always appreciate new ideas and thoughts on the way the story's going. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Twelve**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I stayed by her side that day. Wondering around silently behind her as Rin led her from this room and that. Properly showing her around my castle as if it were her first time ever being there, though everyone knew it wasn't.

She smiled and gave the perfect exclamation when the child showed her something Rin thought was of great value, making the girl grin and blossom under. Her brown eyes would occasionally drift back towards me as I trailed behind, her eyes asking questions that her lips would not, but in which I refused to answer.

She wondered why I stayed so close. Why I remained silent and why I wasn't showing her any anger or agitation towards her. The answer was because when she had left, she had taken a part of me that went dead after her departure. I had never felt loneliness quite like I had during those weeks and I didn't want to scare her away. Yes, I was furious at her for leaving, but she had come back when she didn't have to.

Rin stopped in the kitchen and the two demon woman I had staffed there turned and greeted the two in soft polite tones, though I figured it was only because of my presence that they were acting so. Rin asked what was for lunch and the women described a special soup they were putting together upon the arrival of their guest.

My lips twitched when Kagome blushed and murmured that they didn't have to do anything special because of her, but neither of the women would hear of it. I stood by as they prattled on of what would come for dinner, what Kagome liked and make from her village, and what not.

I stayed leaning against the doorframe of the equip kitchen and had the sudden urge to take Kagome away for awhile. My beast had stayed calm since she had arrived, but now the lust for its mate was nagging at me making me crave her also.

Rin turned with Kagome and they started out of the kitchen, the little one talking about the flower we were supposed to go get before she had shown up. As they passed me, Kagome's eyes lifted up towards mine, her brown eyes twinkling from the late morning light drifting in from the open window in the kitchen. Out of instinct, my hand gently grasped her arm and pulled her against me, my beast pushing forward against my control.

She gasped, spurring me on with her sweet innocent ways and I couldn't resist the need to press my lips against hers. It was brief and soft, but it made her liquefy against my form. Suppressing the groan of lust that clawed at my throat, I trailed my lips down her smooth jaw until I buried my nose in against her collar bone. She sighed when my mouth moved against the mark I had placed on her.

"Is Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama gonna get married?" I heard Rin ask softly.

Kagome stiffened for a moment in my arms as I pulled away, though she didn't reply to the innocent question, which pleased my beast all too well. Her cheeks were flaming and her eyes seemed to be staring at my mouth and she looked beautiful. I had the sudden and vivid image of her creamy skin naked underneath my form, her cheeks the same red, but her eyes would be glazed over with passion, her hands reaching out for me.

Licking my lips, I forced myself to pull away and turned swiftly. "If you wish to tell the girl what we are, you may," I murmured softly for Kagome's ears only, hiding the evidence of what my sudden vision had afflicted.

She nodded and I saw out of the corner of my eye as her eyes drifted down to that said evidence before swiftly flying back up to my face. I smirked and walked into the walkway, my beast unsatisfied but pleased with what I gave in to. Soon, I wanted to feel her beneath me, her nails in my back and my name on her lips.

"I crave you, miko."

oOo

Well, that's it for chapter twelve, I hope you like the mild action that occurred. ^^ he he he. Please feel free to send me your thoughts and reviews. I love to hear from you all. Thanks so much, I hope you enjoyed. –Dee Zuki


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my recent story, Dying In Your Arms. I'm pleased that so many like it. I always appreciate new ideas and thoughts on the way the story's going. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Thirteen**

(Kagome's POV)

I stared after Sesshomaru as he strolled casually away as if he hadn't just kissed me in front of his staff plus Rin. My cheeks felt like they were blazing and my knees were slightly weak.

_What has gotten into him? Had my departure done more to him then what he let on?_

Shaking my head, I looked down at Rin and saw that she was grinning up at me. I swallowed my uneasiness and gave a small half-hearted smile back in return.

"Sesshomaru's must really like you. I've been around him for awhile and he's never once cared for a woman much less kissed one in front of me. So are you?" she asked, her hands hidden behind her as she twirled back and forth, patiently waiting for an answer.

I blinked a couple of times and glanced back at the two woman that were polite enough that they threw themselves into making the soup, keeping their eyes averted from us. Turning my gaze back to Rin all I could do was smile. What did you tell a child that asked a question like that? We were mated, but that didn't mean we were marrying each other.

Patting her head, I took a hold of her hand and started to lead her out of the castle. "Come. Show me where you were going to go plant those flowers of yours."

We wondered out into the fields and I vaguely paid attention to what Rin was saying. My eyes kept drifting up to the window where I had seen Sesshomaru before and replaying the way he had pulled me against him, his eyes alight with pure desire. I had never had that particular look pointed my way. I had seen in on InuYasha's face but that was whenever Kikyo popped up into the picture.

Belittling myself, I shook my head at my turn of thoughts and noticed that Rin was going to close to the outer limits of Sesshomaru's land. Panic struck me hard and I quickly hurried over towards where Rin was standing, her back towards the woods and all its danger that it held.

Just as my hand reached out and touched Rin's small shoulder, a pair of red eyes blinked at me from the bushes right behind the little girl. Jerking her none to gently towards me, I backed away from the eyes and had to push back the need to glance back at the castle.

"Meow."

I froze and my mind puzzled over the sound until Kirara hopped out of the bush in all her cutiness. Relief flowed through me and I felt like a fool for startling Rin who was clinging to my side, her eyes wide with fear. The fear melted away and she dropped down before Kirara, holding out her hand.

"Its just a kitty," she laughed, rubbing Kirara behind her ears.

Smiling, I glanced back into the woods and saw the outline of a person and knew who it was. "Hello, Sango," I laughed, "you scared the life out of me."

Sango stepped out of the brush and stepped forward, her arms reaching out to catch me in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much, Kagome. We thought something terrible happened to you! You've been gone from the group for over two months," she sighed, pulling back and showing me tear filled eyes.

I gave her a wobbly smile. "InuYasha never told you, I guess."

Sango frowned and concern flashed across her face. "Told me what? We've known of Kikyo's death if that 's what you mean. We rarely see him. He's always wanting to be off by himself now."

My gut clenched at the mention of Kikyo and InuYasha finally finding out what happened to her. I looked away and a new dread filled me. Would he believe that she died out of self-defense on my part or would he assume that I did it out of a vendetta?

"Kagome? What is it about that that I should know? What else happened?" Sango asked gently.

I stared at a flower and sighed. "Kikyo had kidnapped me when I went off with InuYasha to gather firewood. She drug me into this rotting hut and tried to take my soul from me. Sesshomaru was the one that rescued me and killed Kikyo. InuYasha never came. Never looked. He came only after I had healed from cuts that I received from Kikyo and demanded that I return with him to the camp.

"I told him what happened, but I don't think he wanted to believe that she would hurt me. Sesshomaru told him to go find her and leave me be and he did. He left to go find Kikyo, not even giving me a second glance or a care if I was even going to be alright here. It led me to believe that he might have had something to do with luring me off into the woods so Kikyo could capture me," I said in a calm almost neutral voice.

Sango huffed and I glanced up, registering the anger there before I looked away again. "That no good wench of a woman! No wonder he doesn't want to speak about you. He either feels guilty or something else about what happened. Stupid mutt. If I would have known this sooner, I would have skinned his hide!" Sango ranted, my eyes following her movement as she paced back and forth in front of me.

I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about InuYasha anymore. My stomach filled with butterflies the more I thought about him.

"I'm staying here now. Sesshomaru doesn't mind," I added, turning my eyes up to meet Sango's.

She had paused in her pacing and was staring at me, her eyeing drifting down to my neck where they widened. "He marked you?" she whispered.

Shrugging, I pulled my hair over my shoulder and tried to rearranged it over where I thought the mark was. "He did it to save my life. I'm not being forced to do anything and he lets me leave whenever I want. I just went home the other day," I babbled, trying to defend him. "His intensions were noble."

Sango nodded, but remained silent for a moment. "Well if you need anything, let us know. He better not be making you stay here. You can always stay with me you know," she offered, her eyebrows drawn together in worry.

I smiled and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm happy for once and I'm finally not being treated like a shard detector."

Sango gave me a small smile and gave my hand a squeeze back. "I better get back. Miroku is alone with Shippo and there's no letting what the two of them together will do to the camp. Call on me and I'll come for you, Kags. Stay safe," she murmured, calling Kirara to follow her as she disappeared into the brush and walking further into the forest.

Sighing, I held back my tears and felt Rin's hand slip into mine. "She seems like a good friend. Rin's glad that you're happy though," she said softly, her big brown eyes looking up at me with earnest.

I smiled. "Me, too. You hungry yet?" I asked, trying to distract the child from the conversation she just overheard as well as myself, though InuYasha's angry face seemed to stay with me.

I had a strange feeling in my gut. _InuYasha, you don't blame me do you? Did Kikyo's death mean more to anything else? Will you be seeking your revenge on me? Or will it be Sesshomaru?_

oOo

That's chapter thirteen for you! Hope you liked it. It was a little tame, but it brought in another character and new thoughts to Kagome. ^^ I'll try to have another chappy out for you soon! Thank you so much for reviewing and sharing your precious thoughts with me. –Dee Zuki


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my recent story, Dying In Your Arms. I'm pleased that so many like it. I always appreciate new ideas and thoughts on the way the story's going. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Fourteen**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

**(Warning mild lemon type action)**

I watched from my bed chamber's window as the other woman disappeared into the woods and Kagome turned back to the castle. Sensing from the miko's emotions, she was worried about something. The woman's presence had caused those feelings.

A small knock and a servant's voice announced that lunch was ready if he would like any. He declined and paced to his bed. He tried to push the meeting to the back of his mind, but he couldn't focus on anything other than if Kagome was trying to run away with this girl. If she was planning on leaving again.

I stayed in the room the rest of the afternoon, my mood darkening at each passing hour. I had to find out what had been said between the two, but I didn't know how to approach the miko of the subject without putting her off. But I had to know. It was eating at me.

Trying to cool my twisted mood, I called for a hot water for a bath. Maybe soaking would cool it rather than brew up more bad temper within me. Stripping out of my kimono, I sank into the steaming water and sighed. Nothing like the feeling of cleanliness. If only thoughts and emotions could be washed away like dirt from your skin could.

Resting my arms on the edge of the tub, I leaned my head back and tried to push all thought from my mind. I could still her Rin's voice prattling on about something in the kitchen where dinner was still being served. Closing my eyes, I let my worry drift away and simply laid there.

The water was starting to cool when I heard the distinct click of the door leading to the room click shut. Lifting my head, I watched silently as Kagome treaded into the room and paused when she noticed my clothing discarded on the floor by the bed. A pretty frown crossed her face as she bent to pick up my kimono and a wave of puzzlement came across the bond.

Silently, I stood from the tub, letting the water drip from my form as I stepped onto the cool stone floor. She seemed to sense me then for her body tensed just as she lifted brown eyes up to mine. Heat flared up her cheeks when she noticed that I had nothing covering myself from her innocent eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" she squeaked, spinning on her heel to put her back to me. "Why didn't you say that you were bathing!" she asked in a high pitched voice.

Smirking, I padded on silent feet towards me, stopping an inch or so away from her turned form. My hands barely brushed her arms when she turned towards me, startled I think. Her hands touched my chest and her wide brown eyes stayed glued to my face. Fear and something else reflection in her gaze.

"You're naked," she whispered.

I smiled softly. "Yes. I won't hide from you what it yours," I stated simply, pleasure rippling through me at the sweet hitch of breath she came me.

Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came forth from her pink moist lips and I took the advantage that was presented before me. Leaning down the few inches that separated us, I pressed my lips against her, my tongue rubbing the crease for entrance. After a moment's hesitation, she opened her mouth to me and let me explore the soft region with skilled sweeps of my tongue.

Sweet Kami! She was almost addicting. She gave willing and melted against me, my raised member rubbing against the silk of her kimono tantalizingly. Her hands ran up and over my shoulder, her small nails sinking into the muscle there which spurred on a moan from me. She would be the end of me, this little miko.

She pulled away and blinked up at me. Her breath warming my lips. "I…I c-can't," she whispered, though her eyes never wavered from mine.

Pulling her form against mine, I let her feel what she had done to me. Her eyes widened with shock before they glazed over with a dark womanly look of desire that told me she knew it was because of her. Her fingers snaked into my hair and tugged my head back, a surprised groan slipping out of my mouth. I liked that.

Her lips touched my chest tenderly, her tongue sweeping against my nipple in a quick, shy movement. She held me there a moment, teasing me before her teeth sank into the flesh above my nipple marking me. I growled out a groan and my hands needled her back, pressing her against me.

"Now we're even," she breathed against my skin, pulling her form from my grasp.

I let her go and stared hungrily after her, fighting myself not to take her down to the ground and make us one. "So," I growled, my voice low and purring almost, "you don't plan on leaving me?" I forced myself to ask.

Cheeks a rosy red and lips parted open, she shook her head, scattering brown lush waves around her. "No."

Growling with satisfaction, I stepped up to her and molded her form to mine, rubbing my throbbing member against her core. "Good. Cause I plan on making you moan for me little miko," I rumbled against her throat before I took her lips again, showing her how out of control she could make me with just a few innocent touched.

I pulled away and turned away from her. "Go, little miko, before I make that night tonight," she grumbled, tossing her a look of pure heat of my shoulder.

Flushed, she nodded and wobbled towards the door. She paused there a moment and looked back at me, her innocent brown eyes glazed with desire as they ran down my naked form. I took a step towards her and she squeaked, stumbling out into the hall, slamming the door behind her.

Grinning, I returned to the bath and felt my heart hammer against my ribs. My little vixen, Kagome.

oOo

Sorry its short, but I wanted to get another chapter out for you today! Hope you like it ^^ Grin! Please feel free to send me a review of your thoughts and lovely ideas! –Dee Zuki


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my recent story, Dying In Your Arms. I'm pleased that so many like it. I always appreciate new ideas and thoughts on the way the story's going. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Fifteen**

(Kagome's POV)

**(WARNING: Lemon!)**

Pacing back and forth in Sesshomaru's huge library, I couldn't get the heat from radiating from my cheeks. He practically molested me and I let him! He stated that he wouldn't hide what was mine and he didn't. He flaunted it, knowing that I was inexperienced, but…it was exciting. I liked knowing that all that pure maleness was mine if I wanted it and he was making me want it.

Thoughts and sensations bounced randomly inside me. He haunted me, followed me around with his hard chest and sculptured abs. My mind wanted to wonder and think about what went lower, but I wouldn't allow myself to be drawn to _that_ certain part of his anatomy. No matter how attractive the rest of his anatomy presented.

Sesshomaru had been bold and so direct. Not his normal behavior, I noted. And he had asked if I planned on leaving him. He must have seen me talking to Sango and the thought of me running away had bugged him enough that in the middle of his desire he had asked the question.

_He cares for me._

The thought stopped me on my endless pacing and I stood staring at the door as if he would magically pop up there. So the beast learned to love. It reminded me so much like Beauty and the Beast that it was unnerving. Of course, Beauty's life hadn't been drained away and the Beast didn't ever mark her, but the main story line was about the same. Beast learns to love and Beauty learns to see beyond what lied on the surface.

Though, on Beauty's mind at the moment was entirely focused on what laid on the surface of her current Beast. He was breath taking. Mind consuming. So damned sexy!

Stomping my foot, I huffed and walked towards the door. No man should ever be able to conquer a mind like that. Berating myself, I asked for hot water from the demon girl that seemed to help me the most and decided that a bath will help clear my mind.

Walking towards Sesshomaru's bedchambers, I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in to see if the coast was clear. Sighing when I saw that the tub was free and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Closing and locking the door, I slowly walked towards the tub, waiting for when the girl brought up the water.

Nosing around, I opened the wardrobe and noted the new pretty kimono's that was to one side of long masculine kimono's that were Sesshomaru's. He had bought them for me and never told me about them. Sneaky demon.

The girl arrived and made sure the water was at the temperature that suited me and quickly left, leaving me with my thoughts. Determined to push my morbid thoughts away, I undressed and draped my worn kimono over a chair and padded naked towards the tub. I covered my breasts and kept looking both ways, almost expecting Sesshomaru to pop up out of thin air.

Sinking into the lushes' water, I sighed in content. Ducking my head underwater, I wet my hair and looked around for the small bottles of shampoo I had seen earlier. To my dismay, they were returned to a shelf that was more than my arm's length away. Huffing, I grabbed the edge of the tub preparing to rise to fetch them when a pale arm reached out and grabbed a hold of the lavender bottle.

My hand slipped and I feel into water and came up sputtering, blinking water out of my horrified eyes up at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing?" I asked in a shrill voice.

He simply smiled and walked over to me, shirtless and dressed only in a simply pair of baggy black pants. His hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, leaving his abdomen and face open. Remembering last minute, I hastily crossed my arms over my breasts and crossed my legs, hiding my essentials.

"I came in to grab a towel, but found something much more interesting then returning to boring old practice," he murmured, holding out the bottle of shampoo.

Blushing, I kept one arm across my boobs and reached out for the small bottle. "Um, thank you. You can leave now. Sorry," I mumbled, tugging the shampoo from his grasp.

He smiled and pulled up a small stool that had been hidden in the corner of the room and sat behind me. I turned and kept him in sight, mortified that he was going to stay there and watch me bathe.

"It's not proper for a man to watch a woman bathe," I blabbed, hoping he would take the hint since he did not take the outright motive to leave.

"I've seen you naked before, Kagome, and I've washed your silky hair as well," he rumbled, bending to swipe the shampoo from my death grip.

"What?" I squealed. I had completely forgotten that! He had touched me and washed me and seen me…oh lord.

I sank deeper into the water and gasped when he gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head back, wetting my hair again. I rose a bit for him and honestly didn't know what to do or say when he squirted a good amount of shampoo into his hand and tenderly started washing my hair for me. His fingers rubbed into my scalp and ran through my hair, making sure every strand was lathered.

Moaning in delight, I closed my eyes, letting him guide me lower into the water so he could rinse out my hair. His finger teased and touched my face, shoulders, and the swell of my breasts that I still kept hidden from him. It was nice having someone else care for me. To be pampered and...loved in a way.

His lips met mine briefly before he tugged me higher out of the water. I opened my eyes and watched silently as he grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it with another kind of soap that smelled of wonderful flowers and dark moon light. Taking hold of my arm that wasn't covering myself, he washed it from fingertips to armpit, though I squirmed a bit when he reached that point, earning a small smile from him.

His eyes as he washed me were intent and focused, though every once in awhile they would flash up to my face and showed me the heat in their amber depths. Soon, he had my other arm washed and both my legs, though I made sure that my parts were covered and it seemed to amuse him. So what if he had already washed those parts. It was different when I was up and alert of where he hands were going and what they were washing.

"There's no need to be shy or fear me, Kagome," he murmured, as if sensing my quiet dread, "but I need to wash something special if you don't mind."

I did mind and I was still nervous, but I let my arm drop and rose a bit out of the water. Reaching for the towel, I was determined to wash those parts myself, but he simply shook his head and held the cloth away. Great. He wanted to wash those parts more than I did.

I closed my eyes and knelt in the tub, tensing when the cloth rubbed my collar bone. He rubbed in slow circles that soothed my muscles, relaxing me inch by inch. I gasped when I felt something moist lock on to my nipple and looked down to see that it was his mouth, his hand rubbing my lower ribcage in small bubbly movements.

My body acted on its own and I found myself pressing my breast into his mouth, a moan escaping my lips when he took more of me into his mouth. I felt him groan in response, his free hand snaking into the water to run up my inner thigh, his fingers asking permission to explore.

I hesitated but gave in when he switched to my other breast and bit down gently, causing me to cry out in pleasure. Moaning against my skin, his fingers tenderly touched my nether lips and found a spot that made me trash against him. He dropped the cloth into the water and placed his arm around me, holding me to his mouth and still enough that he wouldn't hurt me as he swirled my pleasure bud.

"Sesshomaru," I moaned, my hands holding his head against me as something built inside me, winding tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, he stood with me in his arms and gently laid me down on the floor. Alarm went through me, but quickly disappeared when he pulled away from my breast and his mouth locked onto bud. I let out a small scream and bucked underneath him, trying to push him away but not wanting him to stop.

"It's too much," I moaned, biting my lip as his tongue swirled against me, making my stomach tense and my legs shake. He was going to make me burst.

"Sesshomaru!" I cried out his name when the pressure that had been building up burst inside me the moment he sucked my into his mouth, his devilish tongue flicking against me expertly.

He held down my abdomen with one hand and gently inserted a single digit into my womanhood, causing the ripples that coursed through to intensify. I screamed and let him move his finger in and out of me, tears of pleasure brimming me eyes and I babbled incoherently.

Once the ripples subsided, he pulled out of me and raised his head, his mouth glistening in my juices. His eyes were outlined with red, desire printed on his features. His fingers brushed against my core one more time, making me moan and squirm underneath him before he stood and grabbed a hold of his erection.

"If I do not leave now, my miko, I will have you tonight," he growled, his chest heaving slightly as he licked his lips, "My apologies, but you are a temptation that shatters my control."

With that, he left while I lay on the floor in a bubbly haze, a satisfied smiled permanent placed on my lips. He the first to ever touch me in such a manner and I didn't regret it. He gave me pleasure and excepted now for his own. Now Beauty was falling for her Beast.

oOo

hope you liked that little, um, flame. Hehehe ^^ I couldn't help it. I had to get another chapter out there for you! Please feel free to send me your thoughts and reviews! –Dee Zuki


End file.
